


Home

by knitekat



Series: Wolfverse [15]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester worries about how the Cutter family will react to the previous night... but instead realises that he's one of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

>

James entered the kitchen with a smile that faded as he saw the knowing grins on several faces. The urge to retreat before comments were made about last night's activities grew inside him as his memories flashed back to his parents' disapproving faces.

Before he could move, James found himself firmly propelled into the same chair he had occupied previously. A gentle squeeze on his shoulder, coupled with the glare he felt being sent to the rest of the table, served to calm his nerves somewhat.

“Now, Jamie, what would you like for breakfast?” The calm voice of Mrs Cutter sounded by his ear.

Eating the food placed in front of him brought a smile to James' face. “This is wonderful, Mrs Cutter.”

“Now, Jamie dear, I know I've told you to call me Maggie.”

James still kept his eye downcast as he ate, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Although his senses told him the instant Nick entered the room. He felt the looks being exchanged as Nick gingerly sat in the chair next to him. James relaxed somewhat more when Nick threaded his fingers through his own and squeezed softly.

“What's for breakfast, mum?”

A voice James cautiously identified as Nick's younger brother David spoke up, “Bad night, Nicky?”

Nick squeezed James' fingers harder as he spoke. “It got better, Davy.”

James held his breath as he waited for a reaction to Nick's reply. He knew what Nick had said but he just couldn't believe that that would be the only thing said about last night's rather noisy activities.

James almost jumped out of his skin when he felt his shoulder squeezed again. “Oh, Jamie dear. The only thing I care about is my Nicky's happiness and you make my son happy.” Mrs Cutter, or Maggie as he knew he should now call her, sighed softly. “You're a member of the Cutter clan now, Jamie-lad.”

Nick raised his hand, fingers still entangled with James', to his lips and kissed James' hand.

David grinned, “Welcome to the family, Jamie.” His greeting was echoed by the rest of the group seated at the table.

James swallowed and blinked back tears. How could Nick's family just accept him so easily?

Seeing James struggle for control, Maggie changed the subject. “Right, eat up and then clean up, boys, I'll see that your bags are packed in the car for your trip back south.” She paused for a moment. “I was wondering about Christmas, Jamie ...”

Nick broke in before James could respond. “James has asked me to spend Christmas with him, his ex and their kids, mum.”

Maggie Cutter grinned and pulled James in for a kiss. “I knew you were a good boy, Jamie.”

As James spluttered, the rest of the group laughed.

Nick grinned at his flustered looking lover, “James wondered if we could visit for the New Year instead?”

Peter snorted. “Did you warning him the entire clan will be here for that.”

James suddenly grinned. “Does that mean more stories about Nick?”

As the room filled with more laughter, which even the blushing Nick joined in, James finally relaxed. He wasn't sure, but he thought this feeling was of coming home.

Finally, of coming home.


End file.
